The invention relates to a fuel injection valve for use with timed low pressure fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. The valve is intended especially for use with fuel injection systems which employ induction tube injection. The valve has a housing in which there is disposed an iron core carrying a fixed magnetic winding. The housing also includes a coaxial armature and a valve needle guided by the armature with clearance. Cooperating with the valve needle is a valve seat located in a disc and the armature, the valve needle, and the valve seat disc together perform the functions of a metering system for fuel. The valve further includes a fuel preparation mechanism.
Injection valves of this type are already known, but suffer from the disadvantage that, when there are residual combustion constituents, the delivered fuel quantity is reduced. To avoid this disadvantage, it has been proposed to use so-called injection cones but these injection cones are sensitive needles which do not permit uniform fuel atomization over extended periods of time.